


Thunderstorms and movie nights

by Biket



Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Sharing a Bed, Thunderstorms, TsukkiYama Week 2020, Tsukkiyama Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biket/pseuds/Biket
Summary: “Do you wanna build a pillow fort?” Yamaguchi hums off-key, staring at his best friend with the biggest smile on his face.“You did not just make a Frozen reference.”“Sorry Tsukki,” he laughed as Tsukishima sighed loudly while shaking his head in exasperation.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892755
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Thunderstorms and movie nights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know, I'm late ;;  
> Anyways, here's my contribution for the 6th day of Tsukkiyama week: Only One Bed!  
> I really had no inspiration for this one so if it's terrible... You know why 👀

A big thunderstorm was coming tonight and Yamaguchi was nervous.

He was a grown-ass man, he knew thunderstorms were common especially during the summer but he still hadn’t overcome his fear. Usually, he would make himself some tea then go to bed early to try and sleep before he could hear the thunder tearing the sky apart. But tonight was different. Tonight, he and Tsukki had planned on doing a movie night and he couldn’t let his best friend down. 

Even though they were roommates, it was getting difficult to spend time with one another since they were in the middle of their midterms in addition to Tsukishima’s volleyball practices. They had agreed on doing a Jurassic Park marathon but only with the first three movies since Tsukishima had to get up early the morning after to go to a match. Yamaguchi had told him they could cancel the movie night so that the middle blocker could get a good night of sleep but his friend had refused. One day, his passion for dinosaurs would get the better of him. 

The second Yamaguchi came home, he started getting everything ready while waiting for Tsukki to be there too. He took both of their blankets, the five plaids they owned, and all of their pillows - there were too many but Yamaguchi didn’t want one to be alone, it’d feel rejected! - to form the biggest fluffy area in the apartment. Maybe they could make a pillow fort and watch the movies inside? Tsukishima would probably complain a lot but comply happily. Nothing could ever be simple with him, he always had to argue. Yamaguchi could ask him to make him some tea that he would do it while complaining, saying he could do it himself and then he would add a bit of honey in it without Yamaguchi asking for it. He was like that. And the freckled boy wouldn't want him any other way.

As soon as Tsukki gets home, Yamaguchi can see his face twisting in false annoyance. He smiles innocently at him like a child would do. 

“Do you wanna build a pillow fort?” Yamaguchi hums off-key, staring at his best friend with the biggest smile on his face.

“You did not just make a Frozen reference.”

“Sorry Tsukki,” he laughed as Tsukishima sighed loudly while shaking his head in exasperation. 

“Go ahead with the pillow fort, I’ll make popcorn.”

Immediately, Yamaguchi got to work. He tried his best to make a shelter that could have them both in it, taking into account they weren’t children anymore and were both quite tall - especially Tsukishima. When he stepped back a little and looked at his masterpiece, Yamaguchi smiled and turned to Tsukki. The middle blocker raised a brow at him, acting like he was completely unimpressed with the whole thing but really, Yamaguchi could see the little smirk he had on his lips. 

A few moments later, they were both lying on their stomach, a bowl full of popcorn between them, a computer too close for the sake of their eyes and hot chocolate dangerously put next to it. Yamaguchi had insisted on taking the drinks with them, saying they weren’t as agitated as Hinata and wouldn’t knock anything down on the precious computer. They were responsible adults after all. And so they began their little marathon.

It took a long time for the storm to form outside and it was only when Yamaguchi heard the rain slamming against the windows that he remembered. When he saw the flash of the first lightning bolt through the blankets of their shelter, the freckled boy gritted his teeth and prepared for the first rumbles to come. _It would be alright_ , he mutters to himself as Tsukki doesn’t even flinch at his side. 

It has always been like that. Since he was a child, Yamaguchi had always been scared of thunderstorms even though he didn’t know where his fear was coming from. Maybe it was the impression that the sky was about to fall on earth, the fact that things could go wrong in so many ways, the little stories adults could tell. _Don’t stay under a tree, it’ll be hit by lightning during a storm. Don’t drive, don’t charge anything, don’t go outside, it’s dangerous._ He knew it was true but his child self had taken everything a bit to seriously and now he was left with an irrational fear of storms. 

Sometimes, he would be at Tsukki’s house and a storm would roar in the background. His best friend had always let him sleep in the same bed during those nights. But as they were growing up, Yamaguchi had done everything he could to face his fear and overcome it. Even if nothing had really work, he didn’t panic too much anymore except for the big thunderstorms like tonight. Being older didn’t only mean being more rational about his fear but also growing more self-conscious and that was why he was so embarrassed to even think to ask Tsukki if they could sleep like they used to when they were kids. 

Yamaguchi was really doing the best he could to keep his attention on the movie playing on the screen in front of him but he couldn’t help but shudder in anticipation each time the thunder seemed to get closer and closer. After a while, he knew Tsukki had noticed what was going on since the middle blocker had just put an arm behind his shoulders, drawing soothing circles on his back. Yamaguchi leaned into the touch, trying to get his mind off the fear tensing his body. 

When the power went out, Tsukishima sighed while Yamaguchi was too busy being embarrassed about the little scream he had let out. _Everything’s okay, you’re fine._

“Guess we’ll just go to sleep then.”

The freckled boy gave an apprehensive glance at the window then at Tsukki. He really didn’t want to go and sleep in his room all by himself, not with the noise of the rain pouring on the roof and the thunder growling minute after minute. 

“Can I uh… Can I stay with you tonight?” Yamaguchi shyly asked, averting his gaze. He didn’t want to see Tsukki annoyed eyes. But the silence was growing longer by the minute and so he decided to explain himself a bit. “It’s just… The storm and all.” 

He heard Tsukki sighed and refrained his own. Guess he would have to sleep alone tonight and face his fear like he should have done years ago. He could do it. It wasn’t such a big deal, he could always put on some music and-

“Fine.”

Yamaguchi’s head perked up, surprise written all over his face.

“Really? Thank you!”

“Whatever.”

He chuckled slightly at that, knowing very well Tsukishima wasn’t really annoyed with him. Maybe a bit inconvenienced but he never did things he didn’t want to do so Yamaguchi knew it was okay for them to share a bed for the night. Maybe he could have a decent night and feel good in the morning, that would be nice. He followed his friend in his room and let him settle for the night, not wanting to bother him or anything.

Carefully, he dropped himself on the edge of the bed, laying uncomfortably at Tsukki’s side. He didn’t dare take more place as he already felt like he was taking too much place only by being in the room. After ten minutes of awkward silence and tension tightening his body, Yamaguchi felt his friend shift behind him. Glancing sideways, he saw him propped on one elbow, frowning while looking at him. 

“I don’t bite you know,” he said. 

Still hesitating, Yamaguchi got closer to Tsukishima and almost sighed in contentment as he could feel the warmth of the blanket better. When he heard the thunder growl outside once again, he couldn’t help but flinch, hitting Tsukki with his elbow. He immediately apologized - ‘Sorry Tsukki’ - as he heard his best friend grunt in displeasure. He cursed himself. _He won’t let me sleep with him anymore if I keep this up. He-_ Yamaguchi was cut off in his train of thoughts by an arm put on his waist and a new warmth in his back. This time, his tension had nothing to do with the storm. 

“Please, just sleep already,” he heard Tsukishima whisper behind him. It took him a minute to relax but eventually, the freckled boy felt good enough to let the tension go. He smiled to himself before slowly drifting to sleep.

There’s only one bed in which Yamaguchi feels safe and it’s Tsukki’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it, at least a little!  
> I'll try to post the final piece quickly


End file.
